The proliferation of data and daily interactions with data poses new challenges for presenting data in a meaningful and/or useful manner. In particular, as users interact with data of ever-increasing degrees of diversity, the ability to quickly convey information associated with the data and/or to allow users to interact with the data in meaningful ways can be challenging. This is particularly so in light of the increasing volume of data transactions and interactions completed by users on a daily basis, and varied relationships that may exist among the data being presented to and/or interacted with by the user.
With respect to data having a time-based relationship, the data can be displayed on a timeline, on a calendar or other time-based representation. As such, users can view and/or interact with the data using familiar date- or time-based representations. As noted above, however, users may interact with a large volume of data, and traditional time- or date-based representations may provide insufficient detail to allow meaningful interactions with the data.
Additionally, various new web and software technologies, as well as increasing processor power, have allowed many software developers to make use of animations or other means to distinguish one software package form another. As such, many animations are used to enhance the user experience or to keep a user's interest during interactions with the software, but otherwise do not enhance functionality of the software package and/or interactions therewith.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.